In order to suppress emission of carbon dioxide gas from a vehicle, a weight reduction of an automobile body has been attempted by utilization of a high-strength steel sheet. Moreover, from a viewpoint of ensuring safety of a passenger, the utilization of the high-strength steel sheet for the automobile body has been attempted in addition to a mild steel sheet. However, in order to further improve the weight reduction of the automobile body in future, a usable strength level of the high-strength steel sheet should be increased as compared with that of conventional one. Moreover, in order to utilize the high-strength steel sheet for suspension parts or the like of the automobile body, the local deformability contributing to the burring formability or the like should also be improved in addition to the uniform deformability.
However, in general, when the strength of steel sheet is increased, the formability (deformability) is decreased. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that uniform elongation which is important for drawing or stretching is decreased by strengthening the steel sheet.
Contrary, Non-Patent Document 2 discloses a method which secures the uniform elongation by compositing metallographic structure of the steel sheet even when the strength is the same.
In addition, Non-Patent Document 3 discloses a metallographic structure control method which improves local ductility representing the bendability, hole expansibility, or the burring formability by controlling inclusions, controlling the microstructure to single phase, and decreasing hardness difference between microstructures. In the Non-Patent Document 3, the microstructure of the steel sheet is controlled to the single phase by microstructure control, and thus, the local deformability contributing to the hole expansibility or the like is improved. However, in order to control the microstructure to the single phase, a heat treatment from an austenite single phase is a basis producing method as described in Non-Patent Document 4.
In addition, the Non-Patent Document 4 discloses a technique which satisfies both the strength and the ductility of the steel sheet by controlling a cooling after a hot-rolling in order to control the metallographic structure, specifically, in order to obtain intended morphologies of precipitates and transformation structures and to obtain an appropriate fraction of ferrite and bainite. However, all techniques as described above are the improvement methods for the local deformability which rely on the microstructure control, and are largely influenced by a microstructure formation of a base.
Also, a method, which improves material properties of the steel sheet by increasing reduction at a continuous hot-rolling in order to refine grains, is known as a related art. For example, Non-Patent Document 5 discloses a technique which improves the strength and toughness of the steel sheet by conducting a large reduction rolling in a comparatively lower temperature range within an austenite range in order to refine the grains of ferrite which is a primary phase of a product by transforming non-recrystallized austenite into the ferrite. However, in Non-Patent Document 5, a method for improving the local deformability to be solved by the present invention is not considered at all.